


Un sitio mejor

by MissLefroy



Series: Duelling Club [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brothers, Drama, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Spiritual
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Gideon sabe que ha llegado su hora y debe asumirlo poco a poco. Tan solo con la ayuda de Ella, sabrá llevarlo bien.
Series: Duelling Club [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193768





	Un sitio mejor

**Author's Note:**

> Escribir una historia oprimiendo una letra. En mi caso, la g.

Dolor.

Eso es lo que tendrías que sentir; pero no es así.

Veo, a través de tus brillantes ojos, tu vida pasar.

A tu madre, preparándote tu plato favorito. A tu padre, leyendo el periódico. A tu hermana, Molly, riñéndote en tu primera semana en la escuela por aquella trastada que le costó 20 puntos menos a vuestra casa.

No sabes qué está pasando, mas muy pronto lo sabrás. Sonríes nerviosamente al verme. Siento que vas a huir. Estás desorientado. Extiendo una mano y te indico el camino, empero no quieres ir porque temes por tu querida familia.

Ves a Fabian a tu lado y te sonríe. Te dice que todo va a ir bien y que no te preocupes.

Me sonríes. Quieres despedirte de los tuyos, aunque sabes que no es una buena idea. Abrazas a tu hermano.

Te encaminas a mí, contento de saber que vas a estar en un sitio mucho mejor…


End file.
